DESCRIPTION: State the application's broad, long-term objectives and specific aims, making reference to the health relatedness of the project. Describe concisely the research design and methods for achieving these goals. Avoid summaries of past accomplishments and the use of the first person. This abstract is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposed work when separated from the application. If the application is funded, this description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. The University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) K30 established a Clinical Research Training Program (CRTP) to improve the number and quality of our clinical researchers. Its initiation strengthened UAB's clinical research infrastructure and facilitated the development of a Master of Science in Public Health i (MSPH) in Clinical Research and a Vocabulary of Clinical Research Course (VCRC). Our program has been I both well-received, enrolling 320 trainees (i.e., 180 in the VCRC, 123 in the CRTP, and 17 in the MSPH), and successful; preliminary results indicate our trainees have greater clinical research involvement than non- trainees (e.g., grants submitted as PI/Co-PI, publications, presentations). With this application, we propose a two-tiered training program which emphasizes the CRTP certificate program (for those without substantial protected time) and the MSPH in Clinical Research (for those with protected time), while maintaining the two- week, introductory VCRC. The CRTP has also been restructured into a one-year program, which allows for more individualized assistance, such as that provided by mentors. Our ability to continue to successfully respond to the needs of our trainees is the result of involvement from diverse, highly-motivated, and experienced clinical researchers - including Larry W. Moreland, MD (Program Director) and members of the Executive and Internal Advisory Committees. In addition, the K30 is fueled by the impressive participation of our teaching faculty and mentors, who position our trainees to take advantage of UAB's outstanding research environment. This environment includes well-established research programs, over $3 million in institutional 3ilot funding, a growing GCRC, and a Research Training and Career Development Core. The application tescribes UAB's environment by highlighting five areas of research and specific mentor/trainee relationships. It also describes how the K30 has catalyzed institutional support for clinical research, which has facilitated the development of resources and an increase in training grants and career development awards. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) University of Alabama at Birmingham Birmingham, Alabama KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Start with Principal Investigator. List Name Moreland, Larry W. Brown, Samuel E. Galvin, Melissa M. Hook, Edward W., IV Hovinga, Mary Howard, George Kaslow, Richard A. Lane, Jane B. Perry, Cheryl A. Redden, David Soong, Seng-jaw Disclosure Permission Statement. PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01 ) Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Organization UAB School of Medicine UAB School of Medicine UAB School of Public Health UAB School of Medicine UAB School of Public Health UAB School of Public Health UAB School of Medicine UAB School of Medicine UAB School of Medicine UAB School of Medicine UAB School of Medicine in the format shown below. Role on Project PI Executive Committee Executive Committee Curriculum Committee Faculty Executive Committee Co-PI Program Coordinator Program Evaulator Faculty Selection Committee Applicable to SBIR/STTR Only. See instructions. [] Yes [] No Page 2 Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout Form Page 2 the application. Do not use suffixes such as 2a, 2b. Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): Moreland, Larry W. Note: Biosketches for the following additional personnel are included in Appendix A in COMMITTEE MEMBER RANK, DEPARTMENT/DIVISION William J. Koopman, MD, Chair David B. Allison, PhD John F. Amos, OD William C. Bailey, MD Dale J. Benos, PhD Kirby I. Bland, MD Rachel Z. Booth, PhD Beverly A. Bush, PhD David H. Chestnut, MD William B. Deal, MD W. Timothy Garvey, MD Gregg H. Gilbert, DDS John C. Hauth, MD Harold P. Jones, PhD Catarina I. Kiefe, PhD, MD Bruce R. Korf, MD Albert F. LoBuglio, MD Richard B. Marchase, PhD Sadis Matalon, PhD Max Michael, III, MD Johnny W. Scott, MD, PhD Sergio Stagno, MD Huw F. Thomas, PhD Ray L. Watts, MD Richard J. Whitley, MD PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 05/01) Professor/Chair, Department of Medicine Professor, Department of Biostatistics, School of Public Health Professor/Dean, School of Optometry Professor, Division of Pulmonary, Allergy, and Critical Care Professor/Chair, Department of Physiology and Biophysics Professor/Chair, Department of Surgery Professor/Dean, School of Nursing Assistant Professor, Department of Psychiatry Professor/Chair, Department of Anesthesiology Vice President and Dean, School of Medicine Professor/Chair, Department of Nutrition Sciences, School of Health Related Professions Professor/Chair, Department of Diagnostic Sciences, School of Dentistry Professor/Chair, Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology Professor/Dean, School of Health Related Professions Professor/Director, Division of Preventive Medicine Professor/Chair, Department of Genetics Professor, Division of Hematology/Oncology; Director, Comprehensive Cancer Center Professor/Associate Dean for Biomedical Research, Department of Cell Biology Vice President for Research/Senior Associate Dean of the Graduate School Professor/Dean, School of Public Health Professor/Asst. Dean for Minority Programs, Department of Radiology Professor/Chair, Department of Pediatrics Professor/Dean, School of Dentistry Professor/Chair, Department of Neurology Professor, Department of Pediatrics Page 3 alphabetical order. ROLE ON PROJECT Advisory Committee Advisory Committee, Teaching Faculty Advisory Committee Advisory Committee, Selection Committee, Teaching Faculty Advisory Committee, Teaching Faculty Advisory Committee Advisory Committee Advisory Committee Advisory Committee Advisory Committee Advisory Committee Advisory Committee, Selection Committee Advisory Committee, Teaching Faculty Advisory Committee Advisory Committee, Curriculum Committee, Teaching Faculty Advisory Committee, Curriculum Committee, Teaching Faculty Advisory Committee Advisory Committee Advisory Committee Advisory Committee Advisory Committee Advisory Committee Advisory Committee Advisory Committee Advisory Committee, Selection Committee Continuation Format Page PrincipInavl estigator/PrDogireacmt(oLrasFt,irsMt, iddle):Moreland, Larry W. COMMI'n'EE MEMBER RANK, DEPARTMENT/DIVISION ROLE ON PROJECT C. Michael Brooks, EdD Professor, Department John J. Curtis, MD Professor, Division of William E. Dismukes, MD Professor, Division of Bruce A. Freeman, PhD Professor, Department Paul D. Gamlin, PhD Professor, Department Clinton J. Grubbs, PhD Professor, Department Albert J. Oberman, MD Professor, Division of Suzanne Oparil, MD Professor, Division of Professor, Department C. Richard Parker, Jr., PhD Gynecology Gene P. Siegal, MD Professor, Department Mary G. Umlauf, PhD Professor, Nursing Selwyn M. Vickers, MD Professor, Department John Waterbor, MD Associate Professor, of Nutrition Sciences Selection Committee Nephrology Selection Committee Infectious Diseases Selection Committee of Anesthesiology Selection Committee of Optometry Selection Committee of Surgery Selection Committee Preventive Medicine Selection Committee Cardiovascular Disease Selection Committee of Obstetrics and Selection Committee Committee of Pathology Selection Selection Committee of Surgery Selection Committee Selection Committee, Department of Epidemiology Teaching Faculty Diane Grimley, PhD Harold A. Kincaid, PhD Joshua C. Klapow, PhD Jeannette Lee, PhD Associate Professor and Chair, Department of Curriculum Committee, Health Behavior, School of Public Health Teaching Faculty Curriculum Committee, Professor, Department of Philosophy Teaching Faculty Curriculum Committee, Associate Professor, Department of Psychology Teaching Faculty Research Professor, Division of Curriculum Committee, Hematology/Oncology Teaching Faculty Alfred A. Bartolucci, PhD Philip T. Cole, MD, DrPH Elizabeth S. Delzell, SD Mona N. Fouad, MD, MPH Rusty Foushee, PhD Rodney C.P. Go, PhD Gustavo R. Heudebert, MD William Holman, MD Meredith L. Kilgore, RN, PhD David W. Kimberlin, MD PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 05/01) Professor, Department of Biostatistics Teaching Faculty Professor Emeritus, Department of Epidemiology and International Health Teaching Faculty Professor, Department of Epidemiology Teaching Faculty Associate Professor, Division of Preventive Medicine Teaching Faculty Program Manager I, Department of Health Behavior Teaching Faculty Professor, Department of Epidemiology Teaching Faculty Associate Professor, Division of General Internal Medicine Teaching Faculty Professor, Division of Cardiovascular/Thoracic Surgery Teaching Faculty Assistant Professor, Department of Health Care Organization and Policy Teaching Faculty Associate Professor, Division of Pediatric Infectious Diseases Teaching Faculty Page 4 Continuation Format Page PrincipInavl estigator/PrDogirreacmt(oLrasFt,irstM, iddle):Moreland, Larry W. COMMITTEE MEMBER RANK I DEPARTMENT/DIVISION Rui-Ming Liu, MD Sheila D. Moore, ClP Sharina R. Person, MD John J. Rinehart, MD Michael S. Saag, MD Martha E. Verchot, MS, MLS Sten H. Vermund, MD, PhD David G. Warnock, MD O. Dale Williams, PhD Assistant Professor, Department of Environmental Health Sciences Director, Institutional Review Board Assistant Professor, Division of Preventive Medicine Professor, Division of Hematology/Oncology Professor, Division of Infectious Diseases Associate Professor, Lister Hill Library Professor, Department of Epidemiology and International Health Professor/Director, Division of Nephrology Professor, Division of Preventive Medicine PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 05/01) Page 5 ROLE ON PROJECT Teaching Faculty Teaching Faculty Teaching Faculty Teaching Faculty Teaching Faculty Teaching Faculty Teaching Faculty Teaching Faculty Teaching Faculty Continuation Format Page Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): Moreland, Larry W. The name of the principal investigator/program director must be provided at the top of each printed page and each continuation page. RESEARCH GRANT